


Settle For Me

by TheSiren913



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Normally self deprecating, sarcastic, nihilistic Greg was a little annoying to be around. His classic “beta” male persona usually made her irritated with him. When he looked at her, REALLY looked at her, she knew she needed to rethink everything she knew about Greg Serrano.





	Settle For Me

I knew I’d been invited to the beach only because Valencia wanted another girl there other than that nice, but psycho, Rebecca. Well, maybe that was unfair. I was okay with being there for my shallow, but nice friend, but that meant I had to deal with Serrano.

Greg and I had argued like cats and dogs since we met. My feminist ideals and his brand of humor didn’t always mesh. He had a very nihilistic view of the world, while I tried to stay positive with a “can do” attitude, if just for my own sanity’s sake. We had a few terse conversations, but we remained civil for the sake of our friend group. Greg was likable enough when he wasn’t being so negative.

We rendezvoused at Josh’s. Greg was standing on the porch when I pulled up. He looked over in my direction and gave me a sarcastic wave. His large eyes twinkled somewhat mischeviously, and I found myself growing a little uneasy. Every so often he would catch me off guard- he was handsome in his angry, sullen way, but I never paid attention to it because he was always such a broody jerk.

Fortunately, Rebecca didn’t show up, but that also meant that there wasn’t much distracting Greg from snarking at me. Even before we left, there was a tension and feeling of nervousness between us, or at least on my part. 

We all packed the car and set off.

........

When we finally arrived at the beachfront, everyone moved to spread out their blankets and hit the waves. The whole way, Greg had teased me about being uptight when he made an off color joke. He loved getting me riled up. I was irritated, but determined not to let him ruin my fun, and set my things down to go swim. I removed my cover up and revealed my red bikini, proud I had been able to fit into it. I’d been working out hard the past few months, and it had really paid off. Propping my leg up on a chair, I began to spray my SPF, but I began to feel a tickle in the back of my neck.

Someone was watching me.

I glanced up and made eye contact with Greg. He stood there, shirtless, holding his board. I was surprised when I felt my heart rate quicken. He was looking at me intently, a strangely intimidating thing for him. The way he looked me up and down made me feel weak. He smirked when my eyes grew slightly wider in my confusion and... was that... _pleasure_? I felt my skin electrify, and a warm throb passed through me. Immediately shocked and a little embarrassed, I hurriedly looked down and focused on my SPF. The feeling that he was watching never went away. 

.........

The rest of the day confused me. Greg acted the same, making his sarcastic quips or insights, or a bad joke. He made little jabs at me, as usual- but I would catch him staring. His eyes were dark, drinking me in. I felt naked under his gaze. With each moment, I found myself keenly aware of my body, feeling on edge but excited, feeling a little angry that I felt that way. Greg and I never got along- why was him staring at me like that turning me on so much? I tried to push it to the back of my mind and kept swimming. I made small talk with everyone, but the guys wanted to surf, and Valencia was only interested in tanning, so I swam on my own a bit, enjoying the sand under my feet and the waves lapping around me. I began to walk the beach, the water lapping around my thighs. Each time I would look over, I would see Greg. He was actually pretty fit under those baggy shirts he always wore. I blushed to myself as I felt my pulse quicken again.

_You know what? Fuck it_.

Greg wasn’t going to intimidate me. If he wanted me to rise to the occasion, I would bring my A game. Nothing made me happier than playing this game, anyway. 

When everyone was coming in from the water, I headed back towards our spot. I emerged from the water, ready to go get a drink and dry off a bit. Pushing my hair back from my face, I approached the blankets where Greg was now sitting with all our stuff. He smirked at me as I sauntered over, raising an eyebrow.

”May I help you?” I asked, innocently looking him in the face, double meaning behind my eyes.

_Yeah, let’s play, Serrano_.

For a moment, he seemed caught off guard.

_Ha. Got you_.

After a second of trying to read me, he only grinned and glanced away before looking deeply into my eyes, “Maybe later.”

I tried to catch my breath discreetly as I suddenly Got very interested in my towel.

_Damn it, he got me instead._

................

A week later, I was in my dance class. My dance teacher was instructing the class.

”Today we are doing all the routines we’ve been working on for the showcase. All of these were sexy, empowering songs, so you’re encouraged to be as femme fatale as you can be!”

Each student shared their numbers, cheering for each other and showing off. The storefront had a glass panel so people could see in from the street, and we had quite an audience. It was thrilling.

When it was my turn, I felt confident. I’d been working on this for months. However, when I stood in front of the mirror, I caught movement at the window to my right. A quick glance showed that Greg, White Josh, and Josh Chan had come down after their workout to see what the fuss was over. My heart flew into my throat.

I stared at the mirror, feeling momentary panic, and then the music started. Instantly, I lost the world. I felt in my element, and I knew that Greg would have a hard time looking at me the same way again after this. I reveled in that thought, more than I cared to admit to myself. My body flowed with the music, and my class cheered as I hit the floor and felt up my own body. Thrusting my hips in the air, I gathered momentum and swung my legs around so I could kneel, then slowly come to a standing position. I dragged my hands along my legs as I did so, smirking at the sex goddess in the mirror. She was unrecognizable to me, but I was so glad I could let her out for a while in here.

My music ended with me kneeling and my back arched. My class cheered wildly, and I saw my friends, slack jawed, standing at the window. Josh gave me a big thumbs up, white Josh was clapping, and Greg was smiling and slow clapping. His eyes glinted.

...........

Later that night, I was laying in bed, watching tv. I didn’t want to take off my makeup or anything yet, so I remained in my heels from class and tucked into my food. My phone buzzed.

**_Youre quite the dancer_**.

It was Greg. I flushed, replying:

**_Thanks! It’s a fun hobby_**.

A moment passed. But then my phone buzzed again.

**_Can I come over_**?

My heart skipped. Greg? Come over? For what? But even with all those thoughts, I immediately replied

**_Yes_**.

Within a minute, there was a knock at my door. I jumped. Greg looked sheepish when I opened it.

“I was already in the neighborhood.” He shrugged. He didn’t seem that sorry, though.

I welcomed him in, and he sat on the couch. 

“So... what’s going on?” I asked timidly. I had meant to sound more confident, but now that he was here, my pulse was fluttering. He looked up at me, then stood.

”Greg.....?” I asked as he crossed toward me. He didn’t answer. The next thing I knew, he was crushing my lips with his, pulling me to him. He held me tightly and desperately, roughly.

_Whoa_.

All I could do was submit. His assertiveness was such a turn on... I felt very vulnerable, but it was HOT.

Greg pulled away to look at me. We both had tinges of delirium in our eyes. I looked at him under heavy lashes. He began to kiss my neck, grabbing at my back to pull my pelvis to his, and using his other hand to hold my hair gently but firmly. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy.” My eyes grew wide and I gave a small gasp of horror immediately after I said it. It had just come out of my mouth, unbidden. But I couldn’t help it. This aggressive, assertive Greg was intoxicating. It had escaped my lips before I could even think about it.

There was a brief pause.Greg pulled back sharply.

_Damnit, I lost him._

He then grabbed my neck and pulled my ear close to his lips. 

“What did you just call me?” He growled softly. His breath gave me chills, and he grinned as he saw my reaction to him grabbing my neck. I felt embarrassed (but in a good way? Was there such a thing?) I felt my heart pounding and my pussy growing wet as I whispered, “Daddy...”

He let out a sound of satisfaction and pulled me in to kiss me again. His hands traveled up my waist, and he pulled me to the couch with him, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

_So not a dealbreaker_.

Instead, he picked me up, wrapped my legs around him, and carried me. He tossed me on to the bed and crawled over me, slowly lowering himself so I could feel the warmth of him smother me. He kissed me deeply again, pulling me in. 

I wanted him. I ground my pelvis into his, and he groaned. My desire overtook me. 

“Greg, please!”

The look on his face was raw with desire as he sat up and lifted the hem of my shirt. I arched my back so he could pull it off of me, then I snapped my bra so he could pull it off. Our eyes met for a moment while he drank in the sight of me, but then he swiftlY to pull off my heels and pants as well.

I lay naked before him, and he was still fully clothed. I felt vulnerable and turned on, waiting for him to do something.

”God, you’re so gorgeous, baby girl.” My skin electrified when he called me that. Greg leaned down and put his mouth between my legs, and I cried out. His eyes were so dark and so full of lust for me. It was everything I ever wanted. He sucked and lapped and prodded at my clit until I writhed. 

“GREG!” I called out his name as I came, grabbing his hair and rocking in to his face. I panted as he pulled away and removed his shirt. I saw the bulge in his pants and couldn’t contain myself. I scrambled to my knees and went to unbutton them, but he caught my hands.

”You want Daddy’s cock?” He looked down his nose at me, his eyes glinting. It was so fucking hot.

I bit my lower lip and then wet it with my tongue. “Oh yes, Daddy. I want this dick.” 

He shoved me on to my back. Greg removed his pants and freed his erection. I was taken aback for a moment, looking at him, coursing with adrenaline. “Oh my God.” 

He seemed to revel in me letting him take charge, and I was so happy to oblige. He rubbed my clit with his member, causing me to moan and mutter incoherently.

”Jesus, I’m so fucking hard for you.” Greg’s words caused my whole pussy to throb. I rocked my hips up and tried to shove myself towards him, and he chuckled.

”I want to ruin that pussy.”

I cried out as he entered me slowly. He filled me, stretching me, every inch was pure ecstasy inside me. 

“Greg! Oh my God, fuck me, please, oh my God, it’s so good...” I couldn’t handle what I was feeling. He pushed deeper inside me, so overwhelming that I thought I might cry from sheer desperation and joy. I gazed into his eyes with dilated pupils and a crazed desire. He began to pump in and out of me, faster and faster, calling my name. It felt as if time no longer mattered. We could have been there for hours, maybe days, and I wouldn’t have known the difference. 

His hand found my neck again and he choked me, fucking me harder. I watched him get lost in the sensation of my gripping his cock, how wet I was, how I responded and vocalized at almost every touch. All at once, he had pulled out of me. I snapped out of my trance, immediately seeking him again. Greg caught my chin, “Turn around.”

I obliged. I felt his hands caress and then grip my ass, holding my hips hard before plunging into me again. I gasped, “FUCK DADDY FUCK ME FUCK MY PUSSY” in a frenzied, wild eyed panic. My body took over and all I could think of was him filling me with his cum. Claiming me. The ultimate act (in my mind) of ownership and domination. But I feared what he would say. I imagined my request might make him pull away.

Greg inhaled sharply as I thrust myself earnestly back against him, our cadences synced. “Oh, baby...” he grunted. Then, out of the blue, “Baby, baby I have to cum in that pussy. Daddy has to cum in this pussy. Please?” 

My inner sex Goddess came out again. Everything I felt was so intense, so overwhelming, so good- I had wanted Greg for so long, I realized- and I found my body responding to him in a desperate way. The sexier thing was, he was devouring me the same way. My eyes blazed as I came, soaking his dick, dripping as I squirted all over him. “Greg....” I moaned, “Daddy, please give me your cum...” 

He crumpled into me, then grabbed at my hips as he slammed into me over and over, calling my name, bruising me with his fingertips. When his climax hit him, I felt his warmth spread into me, filling me, triggering changes inside me and making everything more sensitive. 

“Greg...” in my delirium, I reached for him. 

He pulled me close to him. I felt the heat of his skin and felt his heartbeat. I was surprised to feel how quickly it was pounding. 

“You know I just pick on you because it’s fun, right? We banter, and it’s fun, right? Not because we actually dislike each other?” His sudden vulnerability was endearing.

UNFINISHED


End file.
